


Neighbors

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [14]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Wreck-It Ralph Fusion, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, well it was february when I posted this four years ago on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Belle and Jasmine's games were neighbors.





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in February 2014 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Belle/Jasmine, WIR universe."
> 
> I had specifically asked for femslash prompts because it was Femflash February.

Their respective games were neighbors, in a sense— while their actual machines were not next to each other, their games were plugged into the surge protector next to one another, and so their portals were next door to each other in Game Central Station.

They had seen and were aware of each other for many years— in passing, mostly, but never having cause to interact. 

It was not until after a group of four characters from three different games had been involved in what was now called The Battle of Sugar Rush, that Belle had decided, perhaps it was time to get to know her neighbor, and the next time she saw Jasmine during off hours, she introduced herself and the two women went for a walk and talk around the arcade.


End file.
